


Quiet is Violent, but Vampires will Never Hurt You

by Frank (thetrashinthedumpsterfire)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nonbinary Brendon Urie, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashinthedumpsterfire/pseuds/Frank
Summary: A mutantverse au, basically. Also decided to give Gerard OSDD-1b because venting through creativity is apparently healthy… so yeah.Also some Gerard x Tyler x Brendon because they're a thing in the inner world…Read the tags, they have possible trigger warnings. Stay safe and stay alive frens |-/Love y'all, hope you like it <3
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Gerard Way, Tyler Joseph/Brendon Urie, Tyler Joseph/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Circuses are really no place for education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why I'm writing this…

"Mr Way, could you please answer the question?"

"H-huh? What was the question?"  
"Translate 'Il gatto' into English?"  
"A cat?"  
_" **The** cat,"_ Blurryface's voice scolded him.  
"No, wait, _the_ cat… right?" Gerard looked up at his teacher hopefully, Blurryface's presence turning his lips into a slight scowl.  
"Glad to see you know _one_ of the answers. Are you alright, Gerard? You haven't been acting like yourself, are you sick?"

 _"Yeah, Gerard, are we a sickness? Do you need us to leave?"_ Blurry taunted. Gerard grit his teeth and shrugged.  
"I dunno, I've got a headache and can't really think." That was honest, at least. Sure, his headache was because of his switchiness and enhanced senses, not anything out of the ordinary; he just needed an escape from class.

"Would you like to go to the nurse's office?" He nodded, feeling relief as he realised the question being asked. "Alright. Remember to get your things afterward." He nodded, but then Blurry hissed,

"I'd rather go to hell."

Time seemed to stop as the teacher's eyebrows rose on their head; Gerard's face growing paler every second.  
"I- I didn't-"  
"Detention, Mr Way. Go on, get to the office."  
"Y-yes, Mx. S-sorry…"

·~·~·~·~·

"Gerard, we need to talk."  
"W-what? Is this about what happened at school?"  
"No… what happened at school?"  
"Blurryface being Blurryface. What did you wanna talk to me about?"  
"We've found a school for… mutant kids."

 _"Oh my God, they're sending us away-"_  
"Not now, Mr Misty-Eyes… not now…"  
"I know you and Misty are probably worried about the circumstances, Gee, but-"  
"Oh my God, you want to send us to a _freakshow_!" Mr Misty-Eyes' voice ran through the house, noticeably deeper than Gerard's own.

Time seemed to freeze. Gerard, Misty and Blurryface glared at Gerard's parents, who were shocked.  
"You guys leave this Friday."  
Gerard tensed. It was already Wednesday… " _Fine_. Good to know I'm loved, guys. Feels _real_ nice." 

·~·~·~·~·

"Gee told me they're planning to send us to Narse's. The place for mutant kids," Ms Believer vented to Mikey.  
"I-I know."  
"How?" Her voice was deadly poisonous, daring him to say the wrong thing.  
"I… was the one who suggested the school to Mom."

"Have a good life, Mikey."  
" _What_?"  
"Have a good life. Gee might see you again. Dunno."  
"Ms Believer, I didn't mean-"  
"Some little bro you are. Letting Gerard disappear like this. Might as well be like saying 'have a good life' and then leaving him for the rest of your life."

"Fine. Whatever… I thought Gee being around people like him would help, yaknow?" Mikey's voice was laced with sadness and guilt, making Ms Believer frown.  
"How so?"  
"What other person around here has _dragon wings_? Or dragon's eyes?"  
"He'd fit in there," Ms Believer concluded sadly.  
"Yeah…"


	2. Welcome to the Black Parade System!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk its a bunch of nonhumans bein dramatic :/

Tyler held his breath as he kept his head down, racing through the corridors of Narse's School for the Evolutionarily Gifted. The thoughts of others polluted his mind, spreading into his head like an oil spill until he couldn't sort his thoughts from theirs.

He glared at another probably innocent, obviously new kid, not trying to be rude or mean, just pissed at the world; three late assignments will do that to you. However when the kid flinched and dropped their books in the process, he couldn't help but feel more than a little guilty. "Hey, sorry about that…"  
"It's fine," the kid rushed. Tyler frowned as he noted their glossy, mirror-like eyes and shallow breaths. Shit.  
"You sure? Let me help you… I did glare at you for literally no reason."  
"Fuck _off_!" Tyler's eyes widened; that wasn't the same fragile, scared kid from five seconds ago. Different voice, too. The kid's eyes went huge and they visibly paled.  
"I- I didn't mean that, I swear…"

Something clicked in his head, and Tyker looked cautiously at the kid next to him. If he assumed wrong, it could be offensive, but if he didn't, and he was right, he might end up making them more uncomfortable.  
"System?"

A look between relief, panic and thankfulness crossed their face. Tyler knew he had gotten it right. They nodded, a smile creeping through the edges.

"Tyler."  
"Gerard."  
"Blurryface." Tyler had to keep the shock out of his expression. He had known that voices of alters could sound different, but even the emotions in their voices sounded different. Gerard's sounded slightly squeaky and extremely cautious, while Blurryface's was deep, but not in an older way, in a more hollow, emotionless way.  
"Nice to meet you both. Where are you guys headed?"  
"None of your business," Blurryface immediately snapped. Tyler rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, alright. I'm in dorm 483D if you need me, though." Gerard nodded gratefully, but Blurryface just scowled. 

_**What the fuck happened to Blurryface?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	3. It's Better to Burn than to Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is late :(

_"Blurry, he's like us! Plus, he **accepts** the system… who was the last person who did that?"  
"I'm not going to be nice to him. But I can be neutral, if I **have** to…"  
"Neutral is good! Thank you."  
"Fuck off."_

Gerard chuckled. Groaning, he let his wings, (which he had recently cut holes in the back of all his shirts - including his favourite ones, mind you - for) stretch behind him, smiling as he saw their full size for the first time. Blinking, he gasped as his vision faded into greyscale, green and blue. Some red, yellow and even purple patches completed the thermal picture of his dorm. Looking around curiously, his eyes widened as he saw the door slowly opening.  
"Ty?"

"Uh… no?" Gerard winced at his voice; it sounded so small and dumb to his ears. Then again, when didn't it? The door opened fully, and a boy with messy blue hair and red eyes that reminded Gerard of Blurryface's walked in. His eyes widened, and he facepalmed.  
"Shit man, I'm sorry. I was looking for someone…"  
"Ty? Brown hair, brown eyes, and an obsession with hoodies? As in… Tyler?" The blue-haired boy nodded.  
"You've met him?" Now it was Gerard's turn to nod.  
"Yep. It was kinda weird though, he was pissed at us for like… no reason?"  
"That's not like Tyler… wait, _us_? Who was with you?" Gerard froze, not sure how to answer the question.

"I was with him." Blurry's voice, hollow and annoyed as ever, sat in the air as Gerard bit his lip.

The boy nodded, shrugging.  
"Cool. I'm Josh, by the way."  
"Gerard."  
"As in, Gerard, with Blurryface?" A look of recognition crossed Josh's face, and Blurry looked beyond pissed.  
"That would be correct. I'm assuming Tyler told you that?" The air turned stiff and cold, and Blurry reveled in the newly poisonous aura of the room. Josh nodded; Gerard cursed.

"Alright, ya know what? I'm taking the front. Blurryface, you have no say in this."  
"Woah, is that really necessary?" Josh sounded between impressed, concerned and guilty. Gerard nodded, rolling his eyes.  
"Don't worry about it. He's an avenger. He… does this shit a lot."  
"An _avenger_ now, huh?"

"Not like that." Gerard laughed, shaking his head.  
"I know, I know."  
"So, Tyler?"  
"You're gonna help me?" Josh looked taken aback, which confused Gerard. Wouldn't anyone help him find his lost friend?  
"Yeah, duh… wouldn't anyone?"  
"Nope. Thanks, man."  
"Thank me when I've done something useful," Gerard laughed, but Josh furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You even trying is useful!"

"Guys, we've got a problem." Josh huffed and turned to the source of the voice.  
"You mean _bigger_ than the fact that Ty is missing?"

The source of the voice, a boy with a shock of dark hair and chocolate brown eyes full of terror. His dark brown glasses sat halfway up his nose, and Gerard noted the clear lip gloss and black nailpolish. The kid seemed like him, he thought. The kid nodded quickly, words coming out of his mouth in a flurry of meaningless sounds. When his eyes fell on Gerard, his mouth dropped open and his eyes went infinitely wide in what Gerard could only describe as pure horror mixed with acute concern. Gerard hated that look in his eyes.

"Th-the Black Parade System?" Gerard nodded, eyes wide. How did this kid know about his system? "Shit… shitshitshitshitshitshi-"  
"Brendon! Hey, Earth to Brendon. It's okay. Shh. Come on. You mind if we sit on your bed?" Gerard shook his head, shrugging. Josh nodded, sitting down. "Hey, Beebo. C'mon."  
"Gerard… he… Narse… Tyler… Rosewall…"  
"Brendon. Bden, look at me." The boy - Brendon, Gerard picked up - looked anywhere but Josh, eyes darting left and right in a cycle of panic. He looked at Josh uncertainly, taking a shaky breath before his eyes zoned out completely and he was exactly the opposite of grounded.

"Fuck. Well… fuck."  
"Brendon? C-can you hear me, buddy? I-i-it's Gerard." Brendon hummed, eyes passing over Josh to look at Gerard. "O-okay. Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" Gerard held up three fingers, trying not to shake.  
"T-two… no, three?"  
"Yeah! That's it!"

"Josh? Wait…"  
"Yeah?"  
"The Black Parade System isn't safe here…"


	4. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words

"So, Brendon, right?" Brendon nodded, glasses slipping down his nose. He cursed, going cross-eyed as he tried to push them back up. Gerard laughed; something in him found it cute.  
"Yep. That's me. Gerard, right?"  
"Mhm."  
"Could I ask, what are your pronouns?"  
"Oh, he or they is fine. You?"  
"I… they/them?"  
"Oh? Cool!"  
"Most people don't think so…"  
"Most people would call me a freak for these," Gerard threw a thumb back to point at his wings. Brendon shook their head quickly.  
"I would never!"  
"See? We're both weirdos. Honestly, just own it." Brendon shrugged.  
"Already do." Gerard laughed.

"Can I ask… what's your mutation?"  
"Precognition."  
"Wait, you mean like- telling the future?! Damn, that's hard, man."  
"The biggest problem's gotta be staying grounded."  
"Not being able to tell one reality from another? Holy fuck, I would die." Brendon winced.  
"Yeah, no." The two grimaced as they walked. "So, you got any other powers? Other than the whole I'm-half-fucking- _dragon_ thing." Gerard shrugged.  
"I dunno. I mean… there is this really weird thing where I hear these voices in my head…"  
"Isn't that like… part of being in a system though?"

"Yes and no. Normally, I'd only hear the voices of my alters. Like… James is being a bitch right now." He pulled a face, one that very clearly said, "I'm pissed the fuck off, leave me alone before I hurt someone." Brendon laughed, a sound that Gerard wanted to hear much more than the terrified babbles from yesterday. "But I mean the voices of people with their own outer world bodies. Like, yesterday I could hear everything you said, before you said any of it… it was all not so lowkey terrifying, honestly. You sounded like I was gonna die…"

Brendon's face fell. They looked around cautiously, before pulling Gerard into an empty corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo my brajn is dead


	5. Oh My God (Brendon's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im (not) okay, i promise

"Wait! Brendon, where are we going?! There's no-one here!" Brendon stopped, trying to catch their breath as they felt the familiar haze over their senses.  
"That's the point. C'mon! I know where Tyler is, come _on_!"  
"What…"

"Right through here. Gee, come on!" Gerard froze. Brendon's eyes widened. "S-sorry. Won't call you that if you don't want me to," God, they were such a pushover!  
"It's fine. Where is he?" Brendon opened a door beside them that Gerard clearly hadn't noticed.

"Oh my God."

Tyler looked at Brendon with a look of something between terror and confusion.  
"Wait… if you're here… wearing that shirt…"  
"Bren?"  
"No time. We need to get outta here. _Now_."  
"And go where?"  
"No… nononononon-" They cut themself off before they started rambling.

"Brendon. We'll get out. But then you need to tell us what the fuck you saw." They nodded quickly. Tyler and Gerard started to walk toward one exit, and Brendon froze. Literally. They couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but watch their friends, hear their screams - was that happening now or… oh God - and whimper as they felt a searing pain jolt their entire body.

It was then that they realised Gerard and Tyler were dragging them out of the room. Brendon's arms were draped over the two boys' shoulders, feet dragging on the ground slightly. Their head lolled on their chest, whimpers escaping their lips every few seconds. Lifting their head, which hurt to do, they squeezed their eyes shut as they saw blood dripping down the wall, onto the ground, shiny dark red tendrils reaching toward the three. Shutting their eyes made it worse, though, the image seemed burned into their eyes now, and they shrieked as they felt their body being thrown across the stone floor…

"Gerard… Josh… Josh…"  
"Right. Okay. You need Josh?" Trying to nod, they gave up as it made an overwhelming feeling blossom from the back of their skull to behind their eyes. Groaning, they tried to hold back the scream that came from Gerard and Tyler sharply turning a corner. They caught snippets of their conversation, not understanding the parts they heard. "…happened? …that bad?"  
"Episode… real… visions…"

Brendon felt themself being lifted into someone's arms, not being able to interpret the touches from each other.  
"Stay… stay away from… N-Narse's… Narse's…" They gave up speaking, letting their head roll into the person's chest. Their eyes felt heavy, but the screeching in their ears, mixed with Gerard's terror-filled, empty eyes kept them from sleeping.

"Bden?" They felt a hand rub their back, but it was too much, too much pain, too many memories of the future. "Oh, it's a no touch episode, that's okay." The unmistakable, far too loud sound of tearing metal filled their ears, and they covered their ears quickly, screaming in anguish as they tried to hear anything but shrieking and peeling metal. Tears flow down their face as their eyes snap shut, but nothing can help them escape it all…

"Beebo, c'mon, it's oky, you're safe." They shook their head desperately, because _no_ , they couldn't be safe while _he_ was still there, nobody was safe yet… "Yes. Come on. You're safe, right here, right now. Do you know who's talking?"  
"Josh…?" It came out as a question, and a shaky one at that.  
"Yeah! Good job! Can you tell me, what can you hear?"  
"M-metal… ripping… a-a song… screaming…"  
"That's some pretty loud stuff right there. You said something about a song? What does it sound like? Does it have lyrics?" Brendon nodded, still unable to see the source of Josh's voice beyond the bloodied walls and… _oh my fucking god_ …

"GERARD!"

"Hey, Brendon, I'm here, I'm okay. I promise."  
"Josh? What… happened? Gee? _Ty_? Wha-"  
"You had an episode. The full-on version. You took Gerard to the dungeon under the school, and Tyler was there. Y-you started freaking out… you screamed Gerard's name…"  
"Hey, Jishwa, don't worry. I'm okay. I promise."  
"That's exactly what Gerard _just_ said-"  
"What the fuck?!" Josh knew it wasn't about the comment he had just made.  
"Bren?"

"Have you heard a song called 'High Hopes?' Or the band 'Panic! At The Disco'?"


	6. Not an update but please read??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suic*de mentions, s*lf-h*rm mentions (triggering sections are marked with a big bold **TW** )
> 
> I know this probably sounds lame as this is my only fic, but um… read on if you want to waste your time with my problems……

Hey guys, it's Frank here. Uh, hi. You can.probably tell from the title and the trigger warning that this is pretty fucking dark… 

How do I put this lightly? Uhm… my mental health is going down the drain. You have every right to be mad at me, I'm new to the fucked up world of the internet (this part of it anyway), and it's my fault. I need a break… from everything. I'm too scared to reach out because _what the fuck will they do with me once they realise I'm fucking useless?_

I guess this is a sick thing to do, I'm asking for attention, but… uh… I guess I need comments from outsiders, from people I've never met because I know that I need someone to tell me that it's okay, that I'll make it, but I'm not asking my friends/loved ones purely because I don't fucking have any anymore. Hate me, I do it too. But maybe… someone could maybe say something like, "Hey, I like your work and II'm telling the truth because I do care about you, despite never fucking meeting you." 

No, no. That's selfish, I shouldn't ask for that.

**TW**

I'm falling deeper into the pit of addictive self-harm and not giving a _fuck_ how bad it hurts anymore. Literally, there's my heart on my sleeve, because I don't know what the fuck else is _good enough_ , for me, for you guys, everyone. "Yeah I think about the end just way too much, but it's fun to fantasize…" God, I've been thinking about just offing myself every single minute of every single day… I don't want to _live_ anymore. Which is like, the first part of existing. My eating disorder (ARFID) is the one eating me alive. I can't do it anymore.

**END TW**

Yeah, that's me. Don't mind me. It's four in the morning and I haven't slept because I'm terrified of the nightmares. Goodnight guys, gals and nonbinary pals. Hope you're doing well. I'm sorry for failing you.

\- Frank xoxo


End file.
